


Choices, Darling.

by jdmvrgan



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Jealousy, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmvrgan/pseuds/jdmvrgan
Summary: Jade Marks, the youngest sibling to Beth and Annie. After assisting her sisters and their closest friend Ruby in the robbery of a grocery store, the girls find themselves tangled up in some gang activity. Jade however, seems to have caught the eye of their leader. What's worse is that she can't get him out of her head either.
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. The First Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and I'm pretty nervous! I will probably decide on if I continue or not based on the reactions of you lovely readers! Please be honest if you decide to review, it would help!

Everything was muffled, a ringing in her ears as she stared at the cash on the table. Slowly, the voices of her sisters and their closest friend Ruby began to fade back in. “ How much more? ” Beth asks, all three of them watching as Annie emptied multiple bags of cash onto the table.

Jade's mouth fell slack, slowly rising from her spot next to Beth. “ I thought you said it would be thirty. ” She whispers, looking over the mountain of cash. “ Give or take, I guess it was give. ” Annie says, shrugging it off like it was nothing. She once again zoned out the three woman, running her hands through her hair and letting out a breath. “ We didn't win it! ” Ruby snaps, forcing Jade to focus back on what was happening; making her way towards the woman and crossing her arms. “ What are we going to do? ” She asks, looking nervously at her older sisters.

“ Nothing. We divide it up and we sit on it! Until we can get rid of quietly without looking like...” Ruby pauses, not wanting to say the word. Beth finishes for her, saying the word “ Criminal ” before moving in closer.

Jade took her cut up to the room Beth had deemed hers after a bad split with her now ex boyfriend. She opened up the drawer on her bedside table, pulling away the false bottom before slipping all of the cash inside and then moving everything back into place. “ I'm going shopping! You coming with? ” Beth calls, making the youngest girl's head snap up before she slips from her room and heads downstairs.

Jade was the youngest sibling, Annie was six years older than her but all three of them had always gotten on. Jade looked more like a mix of both sisters, at least that's what people said. She had Annie's height, both of them being on the short side. Her hair was a soft strawberry blonde that fell down to the middle of her back, framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were rather doe like, big and green which screamed innocence. Paired with a button nose and pink lips that had a natural pout to them...she looked a lot more innocent and young than she actually was. People tended to underestimate her because of that but she liked that, she liked surprising people.

The redhead let out a small laugh at something her sister had said as they made it back to her house, carrying the bags of groceries. However, something seemed off. The golden retriever was whining, nudging Beth repeatedly. “ What's the matter boy? You need me to let you out? ” Beth asks quietly, following her younger sister towards the kitchen when another, unknown voice filled the air. 

“ Nah, he's good. We already took him out. ” The man said, a squeal leaving Beth's lips as she dropped what was in her hands. Jade froze in her spot, immediately looking to the gun before holding the bags of food even closer to her chest. “ What do you want? ” Beth asks, taking a protective step closer to her sister. “ Oh, relax sweetheart. ” He says, hopping off the counter and heading towards them. “ I just need you to call your lady friends down here so we can have a...little talk. ” He says, looking off to the side before moving his gaze back onto them.

“ About what? ” The words left Jade's lips before she could stop them, drawing his unwanted attention in her direction. “ Oh about the money you stole from us. ” He says, raising a brow at the girls. Jade picked up the groceries as Beth called Ruby and Annie. Her hands shaking slightly as she moved to place them on the counter.

Quickly enough, Annie and Ruby were in the house with them. The ringing in her ears was back as the man asked about Beth's kitchen and then outright laughed at Ruby's suggestion that he owned the grocery store. “ We can get your money back. ” Jade says, lifting her head to look up at him. “ That'd be great. ” He says, once again looking in her direction. “ Most of it ” Annie adds, making everyone look in her direction.

“ Some of it for sure. ” She says quietly, shrinking back slightly as the man chuckles. “ What? Like you guys didn't spend a dime. ” She whispers, looking between them as Jade shakes her head; although the other two woman couldn't say anything. “ We said we were going to sit on it! I didn't spend anything. ” She says, frowning at them before looking away and covering her face to help ignore the hushed whispers between the woman. Yet his voice cut through the air like glass, making her lift her head. “ Nah, you're just gonna pay me back is all. ” He says, looking over the four of them. “ And right quick too, with interest. ” He adds, all three men moving towards them which made Jade's hand jump to grab Annie's shoulder from where she stood. “ So...see you real soon, yeah? ” He says, motioning to them with his gun.

Suddenly, he was getting closer, still pointing at them with his gun which only made the found woman tense and hold back the noises threatening to slip out. “ You know...you really got to be careful, ladies. ” He says, standing so close that Jade could smell his cologne. “ I mean, with citrus on marble. Like lemon and what not. That stuff will erode like crazy. ” 

And just like that he was gone, leaving the four woman in tears. “ What are we going to do? ” Jade asks, sucking in a shaking breath.

Everything else felt like a blur but eventually, Jade found herself in Annie's apartment, counting the money. “ Where are we at? ” Beth asks, her younger sister speaking quietly in reply. “ Over 60 grand short. ” She says, all three woman sighing. Soon enough, that led to arguing which had Jade gripping her hair in frustration. “ Enough! We got ourselves into this and we'll get out. ” Jade says, standing up and grabbing her jacket. “ I'm going, I'm tired and stressed and I have to work a shift tomorrow. ” She says, pulling on her jacket.

“ I'll see you at the diner, Ruby. ” Jade mumbles, slipping from the apartment and making her way back to Beth's house.

Sleep overtook her rather easily, considering. However her dreams were plagued by the strange, scary man with the neck tattoo. What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	2. The First Car Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took me so long to get this written. I'm so glad so many people read this and I hope you're all enjoying it! Reviews would be appreciated! Tell me what you want to see next perhaps? Also this is spell checked as best as I can so if there are some mistakes, please excuse them. Love you all!!

How could things have gotten worse? How could things have possibly gotten worse?

The question repeated itself through her head as she stared down at the gagged and tied up man in her sisters tree house. “ What am I even looking at? ” Ruby shouts, glancing back at the two woman before they all headed back inside the home, Jade not fully listening to the conversation as she ran her hand through her hair and blew out a nervous breath. “ Yeah, and he tried to rape me! ” Annie says, making Jade's head snap up. “ It was self defense. ” Beth adds, crossing her arms. “ How is hog tying a man and moving him twelve feet above ground, self defense? ” Ruby says, shaking her head. “ That's not self defense it's a crime. ” Jade adds, running a hand over her face.

“ Okay look...I have to go to work. ” She says, motioning to her uniform. Which was more or less the same as Ruby's. A dark green shirt with a name tag that said Jade, the shirt was tucked into a black denim skirt. “ Seriously? Now? ” Beth asks, raising a brow and looking slightly disappointed which only made Jade more frustrated.

“ Yes, now. Because we need the money. Because you all spent some of your cuts. So I'm working my ass off to get you the money even though I didn't spend anything! ” She snaps, grabbing her keys and bag before turning on her heel and heading out of the home. Climbing into her car, she started it and drove off immediately. The drive wasn't too long and soon enough she was pulling into the employee parking area of the diner.

She was early, by about fifteen minutes. Not wanting to go in early had her pulling out her phone and turning off her car. It was only after a few minutes that her passenger side door opened and the man from yesterday climbed in. Jade's head snapped up, looking over him shocked. “ Don't worry, not here to hurt you. Just wanna have a...little chat. ” He says, tilting his head a little.

Jade nodded quickly, setting her phone down and clearing her throat. “ We're getting your money, honest. We just...need a little bit more time. I picked up extra shifts and- and....” She stops when she sees that he looked rather amused, watching her with a smile. “ What? Why are you looking at me like that? ” She asks quietly, making him chuckle.

“ Cause you don't owe me shit. Your friends do, you didn't spent shit. ” He says, raising a brow. “ yet you're the one pulling extra shifts?” He adds, keeping his brow raised and awaiting her response. “ They're family. Plus...they all had kids, they're maxed with how much work they can do. ” She says, the excuse not entirely a lie. The man shifts in his seat, drawing her eyes down to the flash of gold in his waistband.

“ Right. Well...I'll be seeing you real soon, Darlin’. ” He says, climbing out the car and walking away like their conversation was nothing.

Except the conversation stuck in Jade's head all day, even as Beth asked her to watch the kids. It distracted her from thinking too much about Dean being in the backyard. That was of course, until Beth got home and lectured her about it. The conversation with the gang man, plus her double shift and watching the kids knocked her out as soon as she hit the pillow. 

Jade dreamed of him. Sitting across from her in a restaurant, with that smile. Dreamed of him tucking her hair behind her ear before suddenly holding a gun against her head. That had her shooting up in bed, gasping and glancing around to see that sun was already up, shining through the window where she had forgotten to close the curtains.

The girl slid from her bed, making her way into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. When she got out she could hear Annie and Ruby downstairs with Beth. It made her speed up slightly, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a white camisole top before pulling her freshly dried hair up into a ponytail. She made her way downstairs, bare feet padding against the room. “ When do they get here? ” She asks immediately, the three woman looking up at her. “ An hour...is that a new top? ” Beth says, frowning and looking over her youngest sister. Who quickly shook her head, moving over to Annie and leaning over her shoulder. “ Holy shit, he's expensive. ” She says, Annie immediately explaining the heritage of the little drummer boy.

Soon enough, the four woman were sitting at the table as one of the large men counted the money, before looking over his shoulder and shaking his head. The man with the neck tattoo made his way towards the table, hands in his pocket. “ You're short. ” He says, to which Annie immediately replies. “ No, we're not. ” She says, giving him a smile like she had everything figured out. However, he tilted his head and licked his lips. “ Yeah, you are. ” He says, eyes flashing to meet Jade's.

“ Actually, we're over. ” Annie says, pulling out a box and setting it on the table, which drew his attention back to her. A sudden feeling of unease filling the youngest Mark's sibling. “ Because these...are extremely rare collectables. ” She says, lining them all up on the table. “ Treasures. ” Beth says, making Annie nod and continue speaking. She continued to explain everything, Ruby handing over the usernames and passwords to their accounts.

It was when the man got closer, seemingly to look at the dolls that Jade's uneasy feeling for worse. Suddenly, interrupting Annie's sentence, he slammed the doll into the table and swiped the other ones onto the floor. His face scrunched in anger before her rubbed a hand over his mouth, looking back up at the woman. “ This some kind of joke to you? ” He asks, staring directly at Annie who immediately shook her head. “ I'm done playing with you guys. ” He says, standing up and making his way back over to the table while his men began trashing the home.

Jade's eyes filled with tears, her entire body flinching with each smash or bang. She droned out most of the voices, the voices of pleading as she rose from her seat and took a few steps back, placing a hand on her chest to try and calm her breathing. Green, watery hues met with the gaze of her older sister as the man behind her put the silencer on the gun. Suddenly, the gun was against her older sisters head. The other two woman screaming and grasping onto eachother. Jade's mind was spinning, her eyes staying on her sisters before suddenly the words left her mouth; before she could stop them. “ You're an idiot. ” She says, her entire body freezing although the man didn't move and Beth quickly took over.

“ What are you gonna do? Blow our brains out all over the room? Because that's how it works right? Someone shorts you and they get tossed out like trash? And no one cares, no one even notices. ” She says, taking her eyes off her youngest sister and continuing to speak and finally, he looks up. Except he's not looking at Beth, who is continuing to speak. He's looking right over her shoulder at the short girl, pressed against the wall. With tears streaming down her cheeks, whispering please quietly to herself with her eyes screwed shut. Then, large green eyes met his brown. Keeping his gaze, unwavering. A plead inside them that made him look away and finally look at the woman speaking. It felt like everything was slow for Jade before the man stood and exited the home, the other two men following. She quickly crossed the room, wrapping her eldest sister up in a tight hug. 

Soon enough, Jade and Beth were cleaning up while Annie leaned against the counter and Ruby handed out shots. “ To life ” She says, all four of them tossing the alcohol back before a thump was heard from outside. “ Stay and clean before the kids come home, please. ” Beth says before racing out the house with the other two woman. Which is exactly what Jade did. In two hours, the house was clean, Jade was showered again and falling asleep in bed.

The next day, Jade slept in late; as it was her day off. She woke up and got dressed into a denim skirt and a red long sleeved top that tucked into the skirt. Making her way downstairs, she saw Beth trying to work the tv. “ Hey, can you go get Kenny in from the garden please? ” She asks, Jade nodding in agreement before heading to the backdoor and making her way outside. She could hear faint voices, making her frown since Kenny should be alone. Her entire body froze when she saw him sitting there next to her nephew. “ Kenney go inside. ” Jade says immediately, the boy protesting until the gang leader repeated her command, to which the child sighed and made his way into the house. “ You know he really needs a tutor right? ” He says, slipping off the table. “ You want the rest of the money? We'll get it. ” Jade says immediately, crossing her arms.

“ Nah, let's forget all that. ” He says, making the girl frown even deeper. “ Then why are you here?” She asks, shifting slightly as he walks closer. “ Keep thinking about what your sister said, bout being a basic bitch and all. Maybe there's something you all can help me with ” he adds, stopping when he reached her. Jade looks over her shoulder “ I should get Beth-” She starts, until he clicks his tongue - cutting her off. “ Nah, I wanna deal with you. ” He says, tilting his head slightly.

“ What do you need help with? ”

“ You ladies got passports? ”


	3. Kitten.

Her fingers tap against her thigh as they drove towards the border, her eyes focused on the window. She had mostly zoned out until the words “ I brought Stan’s gun. ” Came from Rubies mouth. It made Jade sit up straighter, sucking in a breath. “ We're literally insane. ” She says quietly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “ We don't have much of a choice. ” Annie says, making Jade clench her eyes shut and mutter to herself while the other trio continued speaking. “ Passports please. ” Holy shit they were really doing it. 

Jade frowns at the sight of the store names Cascade. “ He said to go around back. ” She adds, making Beth move the car forward. When they stopped, Beth hopped out and made her way towards the worker, while Annie turned on the radio. Rubie turned it off almost immediately and they began talking about Stan; finishing just in time for Beth to get back in. “ He doesn't have it or he won't give it to you? ” Jade asks, making her and Beth get into a small argument before Annie climbed from the car and made her way to the same man Beth had been talking too. After Annie's fail, Rubie went. That went worse, a gun wound. But it involved them getting what they came for and making their way back towards the border.

Jade kept quiet most of the way home, trying to focus on keeping calm and not looking suspicious. Her hands gripped onto the box in her lap as Beth handed the receipt to the woman. “ Search? ” Jade whispers softly, climbing out the car along with the trio. All four of them watched as the dog climbed into the car, Jade's hands curled into fists; digging her nails into her skin as the officer made his way towards them. “ Have a safe trip home, thank you for your patience. ” He says, Jade making a straight line to the car and climbing inside. When they pulled over to check the boxes, Jade felt her breath hitch. Fake money. On the back...Holy shit. 

It didn't take long before they were exiting the car inside a warehouse. “ Hang on. ” Beth says, making her way towards the man. Jade immediately trailed behind her, the wedges on her feet clicking against the floor slightly. “ I need to know we're good. No one's going to show up at my house, No guys, No guns. ” She says, only to be ignore. The eldest sibling turned to walk away, tugging on Jade's wrist when she didn't budge.

“ No I'm going to need to hear you say it. ” Jade says, making the man stop in his spot before slowly turning to face her. That smile on his lips as he let his eyes trail over the girl. “ We're good. ” He says, Jade nodding and clearing her throat before turning on her heel and heading towards the car.

While the other three went to get drunk, Jade made her way home. She showered and got changed into some pyjamas before finally checking her phone. Her eyes scanned over the various texts from her ex, making her suck in a deep breath and delete them all. Climbing into bed, sleep hit her almost immediately.

It was a few hours later, the moon shining through the window as she slipped out of bed and made her way down the stairs. “ You know the tradition is Jordans over a phone line, right? ” His voice rang clear through the silence as she made her way into the kitchen. “ Beth? What's going on? ” She asks, making the man look over his shoulder. His brows raised in surprise at the sight of Jade in her sleepwear which consisted a pair of baby blue shorts, kitten faces all over them and a white tank top. “ That's my question. What do you want to talk to me about? ” He asks, turning his attention back to Beth.

Beth stands up a little straighter, glancing at her sister before speaking. “ Another job. Just...if you need it. Except this time we get paid. ” She says, Jade frowning slightly before letting Beth finish her conversation and walking the man to the door. “ Be seeing you real soon, Kitten. ” He says, smirking slightly before making his way towards his car. 

Jade closed the door and leans against it, glaring over at Beth. “ Seriously? ” She whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away ! I had a lot going on and then it was birthday....this really is a filler chapter but I'm hoping to get back into writing this more


End file.
